


金钱关系：撕逼不止，生生不息

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	金钱关系：撕逼不止，生生不息

**一：时政：掐架无害是不可能的，但是停止掐架更不可能**

**（1）阿尔批准对湾湾军售**

在金钱准备重启贸易谈判之际，阿尔家国务院批准了22亿美元的对晓梅军售大单，这将是川川上任以来规模最大的一笔对台军售。

对湾军售一直是一个很敏感的话题，可以追溯到50年代……篇幅限制，我们就不谈那么远

今年四月中旬阿尔就曾宣布五亿美元对台军售案，内容无关武器，但是继续提供台湾军方F-16战斗机飞行员培训计划和后勤支援，那时还有十几天就刚好碰上金钱贸易谈判，说不是故意的你们会信？？？

那一次，阿米的国防安全合作署在声明中写道：“这次军售将提高授援方的安全和防御能力，从而支持美国的外交政策和国家安全。”

喵喵喵，关键是对台军售和支持阿米家国家安全有毛关系啊！！！？？换句话来讲，难道这不是威胁了种花家安全？

看似理直气壮又毫不掩饰，实则话里有话又意有所指，这个文案很符合他家一直以来的风格。

我们再回到这一次，据亚瑟家金融时报报道：负责对外武器销售的美国国防安全合作局(DSCA)表示，美国国务院已批准以22亿美元向台湾出售108辆艾布拉姆斯(Abrams)坦克、250枚毒刺(Stinger)防空导弹及相关设备。

亚瑟家金融时报截图

又是恰逢贸易谈判，又是拿湾湾来试水？……有没有觉得“历总似”？

这次的军售规模比上一次大的多，不只是军费多少的问题，更严重的是已经涉及了军武。

王耀的政府对湾湾有主权声索，此时它也有意愿缓解与阿尔之间的紧张关系，目前金钱双方都已准备重启原本陷入停滞的谈判。阿尔此时批准对台军售，可能会考验王耀政府是否愿意将两件事一码归一码。

个人认为这面临着陷入两难的境地。

如果王耀表现出很在乎，在乎的不得了，那么，恰逢蔡英文当局，你们也知道的，钛毒当政他们不介意联手给王耀更痛苦的刺激，这也是他们敢一次又一次试探底线的原因

如果王耀表现云淡风轻，那么就给了钛毒分子一个合情合理的理由，他们会搅屎说你看王耀压根就不在乎湾湾，挑拨煽动本就被经济低迷所影响的民众情绪。

这件事怎么办都是烫手山芋，而且一直是阿尔手里的一杆枪，磨得噌亮

金钱关系好的时候或者说在某个程度上阿尔急需种花家王耀处于绝对优势或是湾湾政府并非亲米的时候，阿尔暂时把它收起来示好。

同理可得，在相反情况下，大多数时候阿尔更愿意拿它顶着王耀的胸口，反正这或多或少是一个有效筹码， **既然王耀不乖了，哦，那干嘛不用呢？**

值得一提的是

在前几届美\国政府执政期间，湾湾购买武器的许多要求都遭到了拒绝或拖延，而且晓梅的军购要求受到了更严格的审查。特别是小布什主政的后几年，美国对台湾提出的军购要求采取“包裹式”处理，每隔几年才把军购提案汇总处理一次。

但在特朗普上台后，对台军售案倾向采“个案”处理，军售频率也因此提高。台湾智库远景基金会执行长赖怡忠表示，从中已看出美国对台军售方式的改革。轮到串串政府的时候，回到了允许更灵活、更快速审查台湾军购需求的流程上来。

在正面刚毛衣战的时候抡起阴刀向王耀最敏感也最柔软的地方下手。直中要害，够狠，够准。如果说上一次是只想顺带着试探，这一次是更急了，趁着自家政府和晓梅政府还未洗牌之际胁迫威逼，软硬兼施。

**顺带提一下晓梅那边** ，政府洗牌真是诡谲丛生，很有意思的是，在国民党台湾地区领导人初选的时候发生了诸如初选政见发言稿差点被盗以及一系列的这种事情……

另外，陈水扁办公室前主任、知名时事评论员陈淞山早在今年五月份就指出：国民党拼2020选战，一定是以“民生经济牌”为主，可民进党改变不了目前经济低迷的困境，所以就想转移焦点，在近几年里把所谓的“顾主权、护民主”作为对抗国民党的政治工具，通过对“两岸关系条例”的“修法”，限制国民党高层赴大陆，限缩两岸经济合作,拉高两岸对立，以摆脱“内政”治理不力的困境。所以，民进党日前把蓝营提出的“两岸和平协议”统统都打成是“投降协议”，民进党内“鹰派”全面抬头, 

蔡能否连任？上台“执政”近3年来，施政无方，从上任开始民调就一直下调无论是在岛内各项改革还是民生经济治理以及两岸关系处理上，蔡英文做得都非常不好，民调很低，“九合一”选举民进党又大败.但凡做过台湾地区领导人的人，大概都想做两任吧，从陈水扁到马英九，莫不如此。蔡英文谋求连任，或许是人性使然，或许如她自己所说，希望还有四年时间来完成她对台湾愿景的规划，以寻求个人的历史定位。问题是，从陈水扁到马英九，第二任期做得都不好，句号画得都不完美。

据 据 台\湾《联合报》报道，高雄市长韩国瑜15日深夜发文，在千余字的感谢文中，韩国瑜最后表示：要让民进党下台，“Yes, We Do”、“Yes, We Can”。 刚刚在初选中胜出的韩又能否继续胜出并实现他的承诺，我们不能过多揣测，但希望晓梅方面值得让我们拭目以待

（2） **阿尔坐地起价，王耀忍无可忍**

一直以来，阿尔对湾军售都是“狮子开大口”。2008年卖给台湾的“阿帕奇”攻击直升机的单价是7000万美元，但卖给希腊的只是5600万美元，卖给韩国的同类机型仅4500万美元，北约国家则只需2000多万美元一架。台湾买贵了，若质量好，也就认命了。但2014年“阿帕奇”运抵台湾不久即发生故障，必须运回美国维修，而9.2亿新台币的维修费当然由台当局埋单了。

近日阿尔向台湾出售总值估计约400亿新台币，不料，日前正式宣布军售时，总额却高达600亿元，比事前的评估足足多了200亿元。而且这些年来，美对台军售案中不乏老旧武器。

香港大公网15日发表朱穗怡的评论文章剑指蔡英文，“天下之大，无奇不有：有人当了“水鱼(被骗)”，竟还乐呵呵地去向那骗子顶礼膜拜。”；

中国台湾网指出， 就算阿尔开口“1000亿元”，蔡英文也不会有任何异议。那些又不是她的钱，不过是台湾纳税人的钱，她才不会心疼呢。

华府在对台军售中反口覆舌、背信弃义根本就是家常便饭，但台当局却一声不吭，生怕得罪了“阿尔爸爸”。一直有这样的迷思，把向美军购当作是向阿尔交保护费，觉得只要向阿尔交足了保护费，日后台海如果发生战事，阿尔必“驰援台湾”。然而，讽刺的是，阿尔家政府收了台湾40年的保护费，但却从来没有明确表态会出兵保护台湾。

**无论从哪个角度来讲，王耀会忍气吞声吗？**

**不会。**

阿尔家国务院8日宣布批准对台军售，种花家外交部12日宣布将制裁参与对台军售的相关企业

外交部发言人耿爽对此表示，美方向台湾出售武器严重违反国际法和国际关系基本准则，严重违反一个种花家原则和金钱三个联合公报规定，损害中\国主权和国家安全。为了维护国家利益，中方将对参与此次售台武器的美国企业实施制裁。中国政府和中国企业将不会同这些企业进行合作和商业往来。 **“具体细节我目前不便透露。但请你相信，兔子们一向讲求言必行，行必果。”**

不卑不亢的表示是你先动的手，然后又觉得行口号没用，不给这个小逼崽子长点记性不行

于是在被阿尔制裁到忍无可忍无需再忍的 钮枯禄王耀 终于也干了自己曾经最最讨厌的事：扛起了制裁的大旗

然后， 被 《人民日报》官方微信“点名”的美国公司霍尼韦尔国际，是这样回复的

路透社截图：

“军售是由美国政府发起的‘政府间’销售，霍尼韦尔公司没有参与军售协议，在台湾没有直接业务往来。我们是一家零部件生产商，无法决定产品被用往何处，我们看不出有何理由会成为王耀政府制裁的可能目标。”

**大意就是：你看这个锅它又圆又大，就像阿米的政府他管的事儿又长又宽，偶像行为，请勿上升到粉丝可以么？**

**额，同志，你要清楚你在大局中的定位……**

**炮灰还是不要说话比较好，不然两边都不讨好**

站在你的立场上，你确实 看不出“有何理由会成为王耀政府制裁的可能目标。”

目测王耀内心os：然而 打你不需要理由，要是讲道理有用，那为什么谈判破裂合不来，重启又迟迟不愿开，就算撇开对台军售一事，啥时候阿米制裁华为加关税的时候讲道理了？

台湾《旺报》16日发表评论说，针对新一轮美国对台军售，中国大陆方面除了表达抗议之外，这次加码做出回击，大陆外交部正式宣布将对相关企业做出制裁，此举在两岸舆论场上引起一阵热议，很多人都据此认为，这是大陆不再容忍美国对台军售、不会坐视美国打台湾牌的表现。

这次作法与之前则略有不同，这是大陆主动公开做出制裁的宣示，显示大陆想要藉此表达更为鲜明的反制态度。除了警示的目的之外，结合当下的金钱贸易战大背景，大陆的后续作为恐怕还会有更进一步的升级。

哦对，既然又讲到了晓梅，还有一件事得提一提，是耿爽怼钛毒的

往右滑动看图：

ps：由于金钱最近扯的很多事都事关晓梅，所以晓梅一定要提，

而事关嘉龙那边示威者事件的始末，我就不放在金钱专场上讲了，一笔带过

**这件事不能急，牵扯的势力和利益实在是太多了，还是要等结束以后，开一篇中华组的专场**

**再跟你们细细抠**

嘉龙晓梅濠镜都会写的

**（3）WTO裁决阿尔对华反补贴关税违规**

这是四天前翻墙过去在亚瑟家截的图：

个人翻译过来的大概意思是这样的：

世贸称，阿尔对王耀产品加征的某些关税违反了世贸规则，为北京方面实施可报复性制裁敞开了大门。

世贸上诉机构周二晚些时候对一起在当前的金钱贸易战爆发前提起的诉讼作出的裁决，遭到了来自阿尔家贸易代表办公室的打击，声称该裁决破坏了WTO自身的规则。

这个裁决对华盛顿方面的尝试是一次打击。阿尔家认为王耀家的某些产品（如管道、太阳能板组件）的定价不公地由政府主导，于是进行反击。当前情况是金钱两国已经陷入一场激烈的贸易争端，来自太平洋两岸的数千亿美元的出口商品会碰上加征关税。

全文太长了就不放，给你们划一下重点，要考的，记好勒：

**1.** **这起诉讼案最初由王耀早在在2012年提起，** 当时美方对部分种花家产品加征关税，称这些产品不公平地受到了中\国国有企业的补贴，伤害了美\国的就业和企业。

**2** . **WTO上诉机构对此案的最终裁决接受了美国的说法，** 即种花家国企补贴了部分原材料的成本。

**3.但该裁决让王耀可以选择对阿尔施以报复措施——如果美方不接受中方定价的话。** 它也表示，在计算关税时，美方必须接受中方的定价——而非美方自己计算的定价。

然后就是双方表态了：

美方：

美\国贸易代表办公室表示，报告“承认了美\国已经证明中\国利用国有企业来补贴和扭曲其经济”。同时该办公室警告称，将继续保护与争端相关联的美\国利益。埃米莉卡 也瞄准上了世贸组织上诉机构的运作， **宣称这项裁决引起了关于一些上诉机构成员在任期届满后依然被允许裁定上诉的疑问**

再简化一下,就是这个意思：

**不听不听，王八念经，不看不看，王八下蛋**

**hero不止觉得你是在下蛋，hero还要把你下蛋的窝给端了**

中方：

**商务部在网站上发表声明，对世贸组织的裁决表示欢迎，并主张美国继续违反国际规则，损害了全球贸易**

“但令人遗憾的是，美方在执行世贸裁决过程中仍继续使用违规做法。”种花家商务部表示，“上诉机构的裁决再次证明，阿尔家违反世贸规则、一再滥用贸易救济措施，严重损害了国际贸易环境的公平公正性。”

再简化一下：

**mmp，劳资在这件事上又要跟你扯半年了**

然后你知道串串讲什么吗？

**_他说：他“不急于”解决目前与中\国的贸易争端，称关税已经开始对中\国经济造成明显的影响。_ **

人\民\日\报也是气得不行,表示：

“近几日，美\国一些人不时抛出奇谈怪论，透射出他们的复杂心绪：一方面期望中\国大量采购美\国农产品以解迫在眉睫的美国农民之忧，一方面以所谓“捍卫美国5G未来”的偏执把持着封堵中国高技术企业的大锁不放，对总值3250亿美元中国输美商品加征关税的念头又间或往脑子里蹿。 **他们大约确实期待同中国达成贸易协议，但是兜兜转转、东撞西碰，依然抓不住关键，理不清就里。** ”

发了一长串问号，老练又犀利： “ 什么叫相互尊重、平等相待的基础？能不能照顾彼此的关切？能不能拿出决心和毅力同中方一起努力，争取达成一份互利双赢的经贸协议？这是美方必须回答的、绕不过去的问题。”

然后质问：

**好的，横向的，空间向的金钱时政大事“撕逼不止”我们罗列完了**

**二：我们再来讲讲纵向的，时间向的金钱历史大事走向“生生不息”**

**金钱的四十年，缠缠绕绕，跌宕起伏：**

从尼克松1972年的破冰之旅开始，这里列出来的时间并非全部是他们的上任时间，而是一些大事时间 ：

**1972尼克松：与基辛格借力王耀抗衡伊利亚**

阿尔家这位上司呢就是靠反共走上了从政的道路， 尼克松说跟王耀接触，没有任何所谓“通共”之嫌，只有捍卫国家安全之利。 与王耀恢复邦交正常化对尼克松来说其实要更容易一些。再加上， 由于王耀和阿尔都认为伊利亚是比对方更大的威胁，两国对改善关系很积极。

**1975福特：** **“我将前往中华人民共和国”**

虽然尼克松完成了“破冰之旅”，但王耀和阿尔并没有立刻建交。 在出发前往中国前，福特对阿尔家新闻界的发言是：“我将前往中\华\人\民\共\和\国，以加强我们同那个伟大国家的新关系”。

在邓小平与福特的会谈中，福特表示：由于美国国内形势的需要，金钱关系正常化，要等到1976年美国大选后才能进行，可以仿照“日\本方式”。

而邓爷爷回应：按照“日\本方式”，就是阿尔必须与湾湾断交、废约以及从湾湾撤军。 但福特却没有等到这一天1976年的美国大选，本来就资历不深的福特败给了民主党人卡特。

**1979卡特：和邓小平开启金钱关系新时代**

卡特曾言：不能放弃邓小平和我当年建立的和平梦想

卡特总统开始与邓小平副总理启动建交秘密谈判的时候，他的一些助手对他说：“如果你在任内要和中国建交，你肯定要输掉1980年的大选。”但卡特为了国家的利益仍旧破除阻力，与中国建立了外交关系。对于邓小平来说，他面对的压力并不比卡特小。因此，作为政治家，要有眼光、要有远见、要有胆识；同时要学会妥协。在需要妥协的时候，暂时的妥协是为了更大的共识，有了共识才能促进双赢。在如何解决台海问题上，卡特和邓小平都显示了政治家的远见卓识和敢于担当。

**1984里根：金钱** **建交后首位访耀的阿尔上司**

虽然在民主党人吉米·卡特任上，中美最终互相承认并建立外交关系，但卡特在任期间并未实现访华。金钱建交后首位访华美国总统的历史头衔，戴在共和党人里根头上。 这次访问使他亲眼看到了中国，认识到金钱组双方存在广泛的合作领域。回国后，他更加强调两国保持密切关系的重要性。

他把台\湾置于冷战争霸的全球战略下考虑，放弃了竞选时促使美\台关系升级的许诺，郑重表示遵守中\美联合公报。这种务实态度一直主导着里根政府的对华政策。

**里根为金钱关系的发展做了许多实实在在的工作** 。经过8个月的艰苦谈判，两国终于共同发表了《八一七公报》该公报与《上海公报》、《中美建交公报》一起，共同构成两国关系的基石。此外，阿尔的政府又先后宣布允许向中国出口可应用于军事的技术，取消禁止向中国出口杀伤性武器的规定，在技术转让中把王耀列入友好的非盟国。科技方面，双方签署了和平利用核能合作协定、科技和教育合作交流协定。在经贸方面，两国签定了纺织品贸易协定、海运协定以及关于卫星发射的备忘录，到1988年，双边贸易额几乎比里根上台时翻了一番。里根卸任后，金钱关系尽管跌宕起伏，但始终保持着良好的发展势头，并达到今天这种空前的广度和深度，其中有里根的一份功劳。

**1989老布什：艰难维持金钱关系**

由于政局发生动荡，以及诸多缘由。王耀当时的上司收到这样的消息:老布什决意维护两国的战略关系，  但他必须顾及阿尔家民众的情绪。阿尔对中国的制裁不会是永久性的，但在政治上是必须的。

在国会和舆论的压力之下，老布什对王耀实施了一系列制裁;但他仍设法维护同王耀的正常关系，几次动用总统的否决权反对国会取消或有条件延长有关王耀最惠国待遇议案。

自从1993年卸任总统职务离开白宫后，老布什到中国访问了22次。

**1998克林顿：** **访华的人数是历来最多的**

这次中国之行，克林顿一家游览多地，见识了北京大学学生关于金钱两国互相理解尊重、阿尔对台军售等的尖锐提问。

到克林顿政府后期，金钱关系原本有了极大改善——金钱组不但就中国加入WTO签署了协议，政治上两国甚至还谈到了建立战略合作伙伴关系的问题。只是当时留给克林顿的时间已经不多了。

克林顿总统任内美国经历了有史以来最长的经济增长期，他也是现代阿尔弗雷德的上司中离任时公众支持率最高的总统。

**2008小布什：全家出动来北京看奥运会**

这位总统上任时再次调整对耀关系，将王耀视为战略竞争者，即潜在的敌人。后来发生了中美南海撞机事件。两国关系再次陷入低谷。

2001年“9·11”恐怖袭击事件改变了这些。王耀主动出击，承诺愿为阿尔弗雷德打击恐怖主义提供支持，两国关系才有所缓和。后来在小布什任上，金钱关系逐步迎来小高潮。

在任期间4次访耀的小布什，曾与15位中国领导人（是指领导人，并非只有主席）会晤，被称为 “与王耀最亲近的阿尔上司”。

**2009奥巴马：** **只用一个月便与种花家政府确立了全面接触的渠道**

他的情况一直复杂， 对于中国政策来说，比起他的前几任总统，要有技巧得多。他油腔滑调八面玲珑，但又心思细腻挑不出错。他说不会将中\国妖魔化,却会暗暗捅刀：比如南海问题，让人头疼。

奥观海同志，真是一个神奇的人呢。

**2019特朗普：我真的不知道怎么讲他了**

也许是他在时间上与我们特别接近，所以觉得他格外熟悉……

他，迄今为止最无知最民粹的总统

他，拿着贸易大刀向兔子头上砍去

他，推特治国是我每天的快乐源泉

他，建国同志最爱语不惊人死不休

他，从种族攻击看川川的连任算盘

。。。。。。。。。

从g20的“快乐”示好，到最近的种族言论，真的是，连任的小算盘打的啪啪响

反正他还有一会儿，就让他蹦跶吧。

就看2020洗牌了

ps:1新闻来自各国各大官媒，如果侵犯到各大官媒的利益，那么立删，

2.感谢那些官媒们让我可以看到第一手资料，而时评更多来源于自己。

3..一码归一码，虽然感谢，但我对某些媒体文章后面的有明显的，带有引战意味的观点不敢苟同，

4.欢迎积极讨论的，有意义的讨论！！！如果我哪里写错了当然可以提出来，如果真的是我错了我会认真改，但不能骂人，这是基本礼貌，蟹蟹！！

5.哪里没看懂，搞不明白，只管大胆来问我就好，我愿意和你慢慢细讲

6.时评和史评属一家之言，不喜勿喷！

7.评论里尽量使用代称，或者直接在ao3上评论，防止被平


End file.
